Kate's toy airplane
| LastSeen= | Owned=Tom Brennan | Found=Kate | Used=N/A }} Kate's toy airplane was a small model airplane that is one of Kate's most prized possessions, being a symbol of her relationship with Tom Brennan. The toy airplane was found in Edward Mars' Halliburton case after the crash. Kate's toy plane was a model of a Douglas DC-3 propeller aircraft. It had a special significance to Kate as it was originally owned by Tom, her childhood sweetheart, then placed in their time capsule, then retrieved many years later when they were adults. Timeline 1980s *The plane started as a children's toy of Kate's childhood sweetheart, Tom. He acquired it as a souvenir of an airplane trip to Dallas he took alone (without an accompanying adult). He was seen playing with it during Kate's attempt to steal a lunchbox. August 15, 1989 *Kate and Tom buried the plane in a time capsule. 2002–2004 *Kate and Tom dug up the plane as they waited for the time for Kate to meet up with her dying mother. *Tom was killed by an officer's bullet as Kate escaped from police. Kate left the plane on the back seat of her car as she fled the police. *Edward Mars locked the plane in a safety deposit box near Ruidoso, New Mexico. *Kate learned of the location of the plane while taunting Mars over the phone. *Kate organized a bank robbery as a cover for retrieving the plane from the safety deposit box. September 2004 *Kate was captured in Australia by Mars, who (re-)confiscated the plane. *The plane was locked in the Halliburton case. Wednesday, October 13, 2004 *The Halliburton case was found and opened, allowing Kate to retrieve the toy plane. Trivia * 5025 is the number marked on the wing. *Kate's toy airplane is included as a prop in the Kate action figure set. * 815 is the number of the safety deposit box the airplane was in during the bank robbery. It is the same number as the flight. (Oceanic Flight 815) *This model of the DC-3 was commissioned and built for the show by local hobby shop Pacific Hobbyist. It is a 1/144 scale kit manufactured by Minicraft models. Two DC-3's where built for the show, both where slightly damaged during the filming. One of the models had both propellers broken off and the right elevator knocked off as well. Difficult to find kits at the time, the props department managed to scrounge up another one and finish it in time for the shoot. Other toy airplanes *Toy airplanes also appeared on the mobile in Claire's DHARMA nursery. However, the planes in the mobile had the logo for Oceanic Airlines. Kate's plane looks more like a DC-3 (prop plane), while the planes on the mobile are jets. *Frank Lapidus observes a toy airplane sinking in an aquarium as he listens to a news report about the discovery of the wreckage of Flight 815 in Sunda Trench. es:Avión de juguete de Kate fr:Avion miniature de Kate ru:Модель самолёта Toy airplane (Kate's) Category:Kate Austen